Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 May 2017
11:59 i mean does he have an actuall nme 11:59 You said 11:59 !info 11:59 Back Up2 v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: unspecified. 11:59 Was I talking about Issy. I don't think I was. 11:59 Spam so Issy can't see it 11:59 Im not BLIND 11:59 Oh I gotta give him my name 00:00:07 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm sorry korra 00:00:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: its okay 00:00:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !info 00:00:22 CBOT Back Up2: Back Up2 v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 00:00:23 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: i dont see no commands bot 00:00:35 CHAT Savageturtletrin3: /me goes to corner and thinks about cats 00:00:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I gotta make the page. 00:00:41 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: ohh 00:00:42 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: Can we RP? 00:00:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 00:00:48 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !disable 00:00:48 CBOT Back Up2: Swear checking disabled. 00:00:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, Issy 00:00:53 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !on 00:00:53 CBOT Back Up2: Already up and running! 00:00:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kit 00:00:54 CHAT Savageturtletrin3: I LOVE CATS 00:00:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: not Issy 00:00:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kit 00:00:57 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !enable 00:00:57 CBOT Back Up2: Enabling swear checking! 00:01:02 CHAT Issy Evergreen: ... 00:01:05 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: i love the bot 00:01:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What color is my name, btw? 00:01:20 CHAT Chase McFly: It's blue 00:01:21 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: blue\ 00:01:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes! 00:01:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Can my name be colored please? 12:01 ??? 12:01 Issy 12:01 Ask Mario 12:01 Issy? 12:01 Yes? 12:01 Thanks a lot 12:01 how do u make ur name colored 12:01 For? 12:01 Im kit korra 12:02 jkjkjk 12:02 What? 12:02 marioo 12:02 You are Kit 12:02 !commands 12:02 You can view my commands here. 12:02 BRB 12:02 how do u color your name 12:02 Hey, Mario 12:02 As this is JTK chat 12:02 What do you want your color to be? 12:02 can the bot be programmed to randomly pull up pics of Jane the Killer? 12:02 Can you color my name Mario? 12:02 No 12:02 It shouldn't 12:02 !hi 12:02 Hello there Kingraider's queenraider! 12:03 sorry, I know we are working you so hard 12:03 I can do that. 12:03 But it might take a while. 12:03 yay! 12:03 Sorry 12:03 ummwhat colors are there 12:03 I know we are working you so ahrd 00:02:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Mario 00:02:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: As this is JTK chat 00:02:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What do you want your color to be? 00:02:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: can the bot be programmed to randomly pull up pics of Jane the Killer? 00:02:52 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Can you color my name Mario? 00:02:53 CHAT Issy Evergreen: No 00:02:57 CHAT Issy Evergreen: It shouldn't 00:03:00 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !hi 00:03:00 CBOT Back Up2: Hello there Kingraider's queenraider! 00:03:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sorry, I know we are working you so hard 00:03:09 CBOT Back Up2: I can do that. 00:03:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it might take a while. 00:03:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yay! 00:03:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sorry 00:03:29 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: ummwhat colors are there 00:03:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know we are working you so ahrd 00:03:36 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Kit 00:03:38 CHAT Issy Evergreen: tell me 00:03:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: crap forgot about the seen base. 00:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it can say visble here 12:05 Now 12:05 let's end the drama and play T or D 12:05 No 12:05 Korea 12:05 What you say bout me boi.? 12:05 !seen Messenger Deception 00:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: let's end the drama and play T or D 00:07:17 CHAT Issy Evergreen: No 00:07:17 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Korea 00:07:17 CHAT Issy Evergreen: What you say bout me boi.? 00:07:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Messenger Deception 00:07:17 CBOT Back Up2: Seen database has not loaded yet. 00:07:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I haven't made that yet. 00:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: so many people died. lol 00:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KQ wanted us to all come and then she left 00:07:17 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Korra 00:07:17 CBOT Back Up2: Back Up2 v1.9 is online! 00:07:18 JOIN DisChickLovesFOB has joined the chat. 00:07:18 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Don't change the subject. 00:07:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Issy 00:07:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: let's take this to Discord 00:08:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Issy relax 00:08:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:08:27 CHAT Issy Evergreen: No. 00:08:35 CHAT Issy Evergreen: People were talking about me 00:08:35 CHAT Issy Evergreen: .-. 00:09:48 CBOT Back Up2: Already up and running! 00:09:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !hello 00:09:53 CBOT Back Up2: Hello there Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory! 00:09:57 CHAT Chase McFly: !hello 00:09:57 CBOT Back Up2: Hello there Chase McFly! 00:10:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !hello 00:10:03 CBOT Back Up2: Hello there TheKorraFanatic! 00:10:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !logs 00:10:29 CBOT Back Up2: All logs] - Today] 00:10:59 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Don't change the subject 00:11:04 CHAT Chase McFly: !enable 00:11:04 CBOT Back Up2: Swear checking is already enabled! 00:12:08 CHAT Issy Evergreen: wtf 00:12:08 CBOT Back Up2: Issy Evergreen, please don't swear! 00:13:37 CHAT Issy Evergreen: !on 00:13:39 CHAT Issy Evergreen: !off 00:13:41 CHAT Issy Evergreen: !on' 00:13:42 CHAT Issy Evergreen: 1 00:13:42 CHAT Issy Evergreen: ff 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: d 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: sfs 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: f 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: sf 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: s 00:13:44 CBOT Back Up2: Issy Evergreen, please don't spam! 00:13:44 CHAT Issy Evergreen: s 12:14 what happened to my background? 12:14 YOU HAPPEND 12:14 OOHOHOHOH 12:14 OHOHOH 12:15 GET ROASTED 12:15 Jk 12:15 lol 12:15 Korra. 12:15 !test 12:15 yes? 12:15 ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:15 Kiss Me 12:15 no 12:15 Plz 12:16 hmmmmm 12:16 I think this place was vandilzied 12:16 What makes you say that? 12:17 Cuz some of the wording has been changed in the stories I posted. the background is also gone 12:17 the background is back now 12:17 I can still see the ba.. 12:17 hi guys 12:17 hi 12:17 whered they all go? 12:18 IDK 12:18 !hi 12:18 Hello there Kingraider's queenraider! 00:17:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the background is back now 00:17:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can still see the ba.. 00:17:41 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: hi guys 00:17:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi 00:17:58 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: whered they all go? 00:18:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK 00:18:04 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !hi 00:18:04 CBOT Back Up2: Hello there Kingraider's queenraider! 00:18:23 CHAT Issy Evergreen: /me hugs Korra 00:18:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs back 00:18:44 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: what am i chopped liver wheres my hugkorra lol 00:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs KQ 00:19:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we are hugging cuz we had nasty fight 00:19:04 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: /me hugs back hehehe 00:19:11 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: ohh wow 12:19 hes coming in a bit hes alomost here 12:20 about to go on a painstaking journey 12:20 NO 12:20 KORRA 12:20 I have to go block over 5o accounts from this site 12:20 DON'T HUG OTHER PEOPLE 12:20 /kicks KQ 12:20 WTF? 12:20 TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 12:20 * Issy Evergreen kicks KQ 12:20 NO 12:20 BAD 12:20 You can't kick. 12:20 y r i hurting me 12:20 ICAN PHYSICAL KICK 12:20 DUH 12:20 (crying) 12:20 * Issy Evergreen nukes KQ 12:21 Don't hug Korra he is mine 12:21 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:21 This mailbox is mine, 12:21 I just unblocked JMURF 00:20:17 CHAT Issy Evergreen: NO 00:20:18 CHAT Issy Evergreen: KORRA 00:20:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have to go block over 5o accounts from this site 00:20:21 CHAT Issy Evergreen: DON'T HUG OTHER PEOPLE 00:20:25 CHAT Issy Evergreen: /kicks KQ 00:20:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WTF? 00:20:28 CBOT Back Up2: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 00:20:28 CHAT Issy Evergreen: /me kicks KQ 00:20:31 CHAT Issy Evergreen: NO 00:20:31 CHAT Issy Evergreen: BAD 00:20:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You can't kick. 00:20:45 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: y r i hurting me 00:20:50 CHAT Issy Evergreen: ICAN PHYSICAL KICK 00:20:51 CHAT Issy Evergreen: DUH 00:20:54 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: (crying) 00:20:56 CHAT Issy Evergreen: /me nukes KQ 00:21:05 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Don't hug Korra he is mine 00:21:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:21:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: This mailbox is mine, 00:21:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just unblocked JMURF 00:21:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Uh oh. 00:21:25 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: ohh no 00:21:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am quickly reblocking him 00:21:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am doing something real quick. 00:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hope he doesn't come back in the split sec he is unbanned. 12:22 what did i do wrong 12:22 Korra 12:22 yes? 12:22 Don't block West 12:22 I am blocking West from this wiki 12:22 !logs 12:22 All logs] - Today] 12:22 He ain't going to vandalize this wiki again 12:23 Don't 12:23 He is a good person 12:23 I am 12:23 At heart 12:23 He is just 12:23 ............... 12:23 Mentally Ill 12:23 il be back later byeeee 12:23 I AM 12:23 Do block him. 12:23 I am owner here 12:23 And brb 12:23 I am blocking him 12:23 K, MArio 12:24 Issy shut your yap you have no power. 12:24 ... 12:24 Mario 12:24 I do 12:24 In my mind 12:24 I am Korra's firned 12:24 Now stfu 12:24 Issy Evergreen, please don't swear! 12:25 I backtalked 12:25 Idc 12:25 I could go on discoed 12:25 Discord* 12:25 Idc 12:25 Really 12:25 I was here to make sure Korra isn't cheating on me 12:25 We aren't together 12:25 I am with Jane 12:25 Yet* 12:26 Issy 12:26 Jmurph and West Heater once vandilzied this place TOGETHER 12:26 they were a team then 12:26 No 12:26 West hacked Murph 12:26 no 12:26 West lied 12:27 I am telling you 12:27 Jmurph and West Heater attacked and vandalized this place together 12:27 as a TEAM 12:27 OR FRIENDS 12:27 they were working side by side 12:27 They are seprate 12:27 He barely knows MURPH 12:27 He knows him a lot 12:27 Look 12:27 Q has a thread where West said he was bringing in Jmurph to help him 12:28 we have a thread where Jmurph said he was bringing in West to help him 12:28 they are a team 00:27:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jmurph and West Heater attacked and vandalized this place together 00:27:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: as a TEAM 00:27:28 CHAT Issy Evergreen: OR FRIENDS 00:27:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: they were working side by side 00:27:34 CHAT Issy Evergreen: They are seprate 00:27:36 CHAT Issy Evergreen: He barely knows MURPH 00:27:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He knows him a lot 00:27:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look 00:27:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q has a thread where West said he was bringing in Jmurph to help him 00:28:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we have a thread where Jmurph said he was bringing in West to help him 00:28:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: they are a team 12:29 NO 12:29 No 12:29 They knwo each other 12:29 He knwos of MURPH 12:29 Not friends 12:30 no, they are a team 12:30 they work together 12:30 You forget, Wikia has been dealing with Jmurph and West for years 12:30 Hi 12:30 before either of us came 12:30 Yeah I'm mad about those two 12:31 No 12:31 Jane really is dating issy 12:31 They knwo of each other 12:31 No team 12:31 Jane really is dating Issy? 12:31 THEY ARE A TEAM 12:31 They've said it 12:31 they worked together to attack the very wiki we are at! 12:32 Korra not Issy 12:32 XD 12:33 NAH 00:32:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra not Issy 00:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:33:08 CHAT Issy Evergreen: NAH 00:33:20 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Korra 00:33:25 CHAT Issy Evergreen: You don't even know 00:33:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: even know what? 12:34 Issy, I believe my pal for 7 weeks 12:34 Issy why did I almost call you jane? 12:34 lol 12:35 lol 00:35:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:36:55 CHAT Issy Evergreen: What? 00:36:56 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Chase 00:36:57 CHAT Issy Evergreen: No 00:36:58 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Ik 00:37:00 CHAT Issy Evergreen: I am smart 00:37:03 CHAT Issy Evergreen: west told me things 12:34 Issy, I believe my pal for 7 weeks 12:34 Issy why did I almost call you jane? 12:34 lol 12:35 lol 12:36 What? 12:36 Chase 12:36 No 12:36 Ik 12:36 I am smart 12:37 west told me things 12:38 Back Up2 v1.9 is online! 12:38 Look 12:38 DUMB AZ\ 12:38 when you believe a global troll 12:38 that's not rgiht 12:36 Chase 12:36 No 12:36 Ik 12:36 I am smart 12:37 west told me things 12:38 Back Up2 v1.9 is online! 12:38 Look 12:38 DUMB AZ\ 12:38 when you believe a global troll 12:38 that's not rgiht 12:42 hi 12:42 (wave) 12:42 Hi 12:42 u missed me? 12:43 chase did u miss me? 12:43 I wa sgone most of the time you were 12:43 sorry 12:43 its ok 12:43 wana be buddies 12:43 Sure 00:43:27 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: its ok 00:43:35 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: wana be buddies 00:43:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Sure 00:44:22 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: so what r u doin 00:44:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: blocking over 5o accounts from here 00:44:51 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: im so bored and still waiting for him to get on hes slow 00:44:55 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: y korra? 00:45:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Isn't that a bit rude 00:45:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it's all the same person 00:45:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jmurf 00:45:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jmurfff 00:45:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jmurfffff 00:45:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he loves adding those fs to it 00:46:02 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: isent what a bit rude chase 12:47 ^ 12:47 chat dead? 12:47 nope 12:47 it is alive 12:47 where they all go then 00:47:22 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: chat dead? 00:47:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: nope 00:47:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it is alive 00:47:59 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: where they all go then 00:48:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK 00:49:03 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: im bored 00:49:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WANK CHAT randi CHAT Satisfyinggifs CHAT I'll come back CHAT JMurph CHAT JMURPH CHAT JMURF CHAT JMURFF CHAT JMURFFF CHAT The Real Murph CHAT Murpher CHAT MURPHYISBACK MESS IMCOMINGFORYOU CHAT MURPHYISBACK KORRAFANATIC IM COMING FOR YOU TOO CHAT IDIOTDEMONLIGHTISGOINGDOWN CHAT THISMEANSWARIMNOTGONEFOREVER CHAT KORRAFANATICSUCKDICK CHAT 8DAYSIMCOMINGFORKORRAMESSANDALLTHOSEGURLS CHAT Junior Gap CHAT Senior Gap CHAT Zappa Kappa CHAT ThrobbingPenisMan CHAT GGx4576 CHAT HammerTime 22 CHAT Username CHAT BlackBlizzardBlinging CHAT BBB2 CHAT BBB3 CHAT BBB4 CHAT BBB5 CHAT BBB6 CHAT BBB7 CHAT BBB8 CHAT BBB9 CHAT BBB10 CHAT BBB11 CHAT BBB13 CHAT BBB14 CHAT BBB15 CHAT BBB16 CHAT Minneria CHAT Fnaf Lover 53 CHAT Jayyk CHAT Bubblegum Blackout CHAT StreetFightingMan CHAT PicturesofMatchstickMen CHAT Turn around and drop it for me CHAT Sinclair Parish 00:49:07 CBOT Back Up2: TheKorraFanatic, please don't flood! 00:49:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: THAT IS ALL ONE GUY 00:49:16 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: my bf wont be on untill tommorow sorry korra lol 00:49:28 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: he has to play a game first to unlock chat 00:50:20 CHAT Issy Evergreen: lmao 00:50:31 CHAT Issy Evergreen: LMAO 00:50:35 CHAT Issy Evergreen: KQ 00:50:37 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Who is your bf? 00:50:47 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: umm no one u guys know 00:51:12 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: hes new hes gona make a account to get on and chat with us mainly me tho hee 00:51:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 2017 05 02